the crayon
by Kanda6
Summary: This is my first story. Lenelee and lavi are married and have a house together
1. Chapter 1

Lenalee and Lavi were a married couple who just returned home from their honeymoon, and decided to buy a house. The couple was very happy because they managed to buy the house at a very cheap price. The house was in a nice neighborhood, close to the city and just a short walk to a shopping center.

One day Lavi was walking down the hall when he spotted a red crayon laying on the floor. The couple didn't have any children so Lavi wondered where the crayon had came from, "Perhaps the previous residents left it behind" he said to himself as he casually threw it in the trash.

The next day Lavi had come home from work to find another red crayon in the exact same spot. He was puzzled and decided to ask his wife about it. Lenalee grow pale in the face when he brought it up. She told him that everyday since they moved into the house she's been finding red crayons when cleaning. They are always laying in the same spot, at the end of the hallway.

Lavi was standing in the hallway, wondering about this phenomenon, when he began to notice something wasn't quite right. The hallway was too short. He tapped the wall at the end of the hallway and heard a hollow sound. Curious, he began to peel the wallpaper off the wall despite his wife's protest.

Behind the wallpaper they discovered a pair of sliding doors. It was as if someone had carefully hidden the entrance to a closet or a small room. Lavi discovered that the sliding doors were nailed shut. He got his hammer from his toolbox and began prying the nails out one by one.

After pulling out the last nail, Lavi slowly opened the sliding door to reveal the small hidden room. Looking inside, they saw the white walls of the room were covered with words scribbled in red crayon. Over and over again were the words 'mommy,I'm sorry. Let me out~ mommy, I'm sorry. Let me out~ mommy, I'm sorry. Let me out'

Lenalee walked further into the room with a hand covering her mouth. Lavi looked past her to see what she sees. In the corner was a small decaying body of a little boy. The deceased boy looked as if he was hugging his knees when he died.

"His name is Allen" Lenalee suddenly said. Baffled by her exclaim he replied "Excuse me"

"His name was Allen" said Lenalee who was now looking away from the deceased boy - Allen - and now looking at Lavi "This poor little boy's name is Allen"

"Lenalee-" he said, she was now crying"- come here" Lavi hugged his wife until she stopped crying. "Hey, don't you think we should call 911" She was still sniffing, but okay.

"Yeah we should" she said wiping her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Mother, please forgive me. I just had to get out all my pain and suffering. Now that I am done, remember I will always love you. I am your son."

The little boy scribbled at the end of the page with blood. Hoping maybe these lyrics will be sung one day. Looking back, he had no regrets. A knock on the door was heard, gently, but fiercely. The boy was startled by this; panic shivered up into his throat. Fear paralyzed him as the door gently opened.

A harsh whisper was heard, "Little child, looking so pretty." The owner of the voice grew closer. With each step, the boy's heart pounded faster and faster. This scene was all too familiar for the poor ten year old. "Come out and play, I'll be your daddy." the harsh whisper continued ringing in the boy's ear.

The boy tried to run, but was pulled down to the ground, having the adult on top of him. In a haggard tone, the adult laughed maniacally. Those piercing eyes screamed rape, but whatever the boy did only seemed to get him in more pain. A giant smack was heard, making the boy black out.

His eyes opened gently; he was on a bed with rope tied around his hands and feet. "Good boy, you've been so obedient." Those razor sharp words pierced like daggers through his skin. Tears welled up in his once so innocent eyes. He shut them tight, knowing a world of pain was about to begin.

Everything happened so suddenly, eventually his throat was raw from screaming and crying for help. The world surrounding him wasn't bright and colorful like it was meant to be. No, it was dark. This always happened to the poor boy, he would be left alone with his parent's friend and everything would always start. All the pokes and inappropriate touching. When did this start, he couldn't remember? Didn't want to remember.

"Mommy," the boy cried one afternoon while she was picking him up from school. She smiled a gentle one and asked what was the matter. Tears ran down his eyes; he had to do this or nobody would help him. It blurted out; he told her about this person, the mother's friend, who had defiled his innocence.

She stopped and stared. A laugh came out from her lips, she pushed his back a little indicating for him to move along. They got into the car, it was silent except for little whimpers coming from the boy's mouth. "I'm not a liar!" he yelled almost making her stop the car. She turned towards the back seat, her face sour, "Well, we can't just accuse people." she said, knowing that her friend would never do such a thing. I mean, she obviously knew this person well.

They got home and called the accuser up telling them to come over. Agreeing, the phone hung up and the friend arrived. The boy fled to his room. He could hear the footsteps getting closer. With each step, his heart pounded nervously. He was shaking, and little whines escaped involuntarily out of his mouth.

There was a light knock upon the door. Without another second, they both entered. "I didn't touch you there," was all the boy heard from the long talking this guy did. Saying how it was an 'easy misunderstanding' on how they were 'playing'. Hesitantly the mother stood still until her friend laid a heavy hand on her shoulder. "It's alright," trying to make the boy's mother believe, which she did. Night came along.

The mother worked that night, so once again the family friend came over. But this wasn't going to be like other times, no, the boy had a plan. Soon after getting the plan ready, the same gentle knock was heard on the door-as if right on cue. Like all other the times, the door silently opened and with a harsh whisper. It said, "Innocent child, looking so sweet."

Walking closer, the plan was set into motion. The boy smiled widely as he ran to the adult sticking a sharp blade within the abdominal area, sending the wretched rapist to his knees. He pulled out the knife and stabbed again. Again and again. All the while yelling, "I fucking hate you! You fucking ruined my life." Tears and nose drippings mixed within each other as he kept stabbing and stabbing. After doing the deed over and over again, he finally stopped himself. He curled himself up into a ball. He was finally free, free from the rapist's clutches, but not from his mother's.


End file.
